A Chibi Mother's Day
by Maru-sha
Summary: Young Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Serenity go on a mini quest for advice on what to get their mother for Mother's Day. But was the answer right in front of them the whole time ? Laugh and Enjoy !


Maru-sha: sorry for not writing anything lately, my fans ! Here's a nice Mother's Day story for you all to laugh at. Laugh and Enjoy !

"What the heck is Mother's Day ?" Inu-yasha asked, tilting his head. The five year old hanyou only could stare at his eight year old brother Sesshomaru in wonder.

"It was holiday made to celebrate mothers and everything they've done for us. But then it turned into a huge day to buy roses for them and jam phone lines talking to them !" Sesshomaru insisted.

"But what about kids without mothers ?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru began.

"And what about mothers who have their children and then give them to the fire department ?" Inu-yasha argued.

"FORGET ABOUT THEM ! We just have to be REALLY nice and good for Mom tomorrow"

"Let's get her a bunch of flowers !" Serenity cheered.

"No, that's a cliché...we gotta do somethin' great...somethin' never done before" Sesshomaru pondered aloud.

"Let's send her to the moon !" Inu-yasha suggested.

"Oh sure ! And after that, let's get buried in debt for buying the rocket !" Sesshomaru said sarcastically, hitting Inu-yasha over the head.

"Is someone planning on doing something for me tomorrow ?" Mother asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"GAH ! Us ? No ! Never ever !" Sesshomaru gasped.

"We're talking about getting you a- mphh !" Inu-yasha said before Sesshomaru covered his mouth with his fluff.

"Oh, okay dears ! Have fun !" Mother giggled before walking away.

"Phew...that was comfortably close" Serenity sighed.

"You mean, 'too close for comfort'..." Inu-yasha said.

"Oh, right !"

"I say we find out what everyone else is doing for their mothers. We might get an idea !" Sesshomaru announced.

"Alright !" Inu-yasha and Serenity cheered.

So the trio went next door and saw their neighbor Honto sharpening a long bladed sword. "What's that for ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"It's for my mama !" Honto said, adjusting his glasses.

"You're gonna kill your mother for Mother's Day !" Inu-yasha crowed.

"Cool !" Serenity said in awe.

"No Serenity, that's bad..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"What ? Not that. It's a rare sword from China. I got it for my mother. We're a family of ninjas after all" Honto said.

"Oh...okay then. What do you think we should get our mom ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Get her some flowers ! All mothers like flowers !" Honto said with a nod.

"That's too plain ! We gotta do somethin' that'll blast all other gifts out of the water !" Sesshomaru growled.

"Send her to the moon then" Honto said. Sesshomaru glared at him coldly.

"Maybe Kagome knows what we should do" Inu-yasha suggested.

"You just wanna see that human girl !" Serenity shouted.

"So what ?"

"That's actually a good idea" Sesshomaru admitted. "Next stop, Kagome's house !" Inu-yasha exclaimed, leading the way.

(An hour later)

The trio were getting tried from walking a good five miles to Kagome's house. "We're almost there..." Inu-yasha huffed.

"No more walking..." Sesshomaru groaned.

"I'm being carried, so I'm just peachy !" Serenity laughed.

"Shut-up, infant !" Inu-yasha growled, threatening to drop her.

"Doesn't she live at a shrine with a lot of stairs at the entrance ?" Serenity asked to change the subject. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru began to cry at the thought of climbing the 'mountain' of stairs.

"Hiya guys !" Kagome squealed from a few feet away in front of the stairs of the shrine. She was sitting behind a table with a pitcher of lemonade on it and cups.

"Yay ! We don't have to climb the stairs !" Sesshomaru rejoiced.

"Whatcha doin' ?" the hanyou asked.

"I'm selling lemonade to buy my mommy a present for Mother's Day" Kagome said.

"At the end of the day you'll probably have enough to buy her half of a gumball !" Sesshomaru mocked cruelly.

"Excuse me, may I buy some lemonade ?" a woman asked. Kagome poured her a cup.

"That'll be one dollar, please" she said. The woman took out her wallet.

"Do you have change for a thousand ?" she asked. Sesshomaru blinked.

"I think so !" Kagome said, reaching into her profit jar and counting out several hundred dollar bills. Sesshomaru blinked twice and sweat-dropped.

"Oh, that's okay. Keep the change" the woman said cheerfully before walking away with her lemonade.

Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha and Serenity all starred at Kagome with wide eyes. "Wait a minute...that just aint possible…" Sesshomaru said, his eye twitching a bit.

"Yay ! Now I have enough money to fly my mommy to Europe 1st class ! This is gonna be the best present yet !" Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, you...like me, right ?" Inu-yasha asked, eyeing the jar of money.

"Yeah, I like you lots. But I'm not giving you any money !"

"Damn !" Inu-yasha swore.

"We need to get something for our mommy !" Serenity cried.

"Just give her some flowers !" Kagome said, putting her money in a counter machine.

"Pass..." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, go to the Aura's house. That smart coyote-demon kid from school lives there" she implied.

"You mean Hank ? He's the one who made Serenity talk ! I'm not resorting to seeing that whack-job !" Inu-yasha yelled.

(20 minutes later)

"Yes ?" Hank asked, opening the door to his house.

"We need your advice..." Inu-yasha said reluctantly. Hank ignored him and took Serenity from his arms.

"How's my little experiment doing ?" he asked affectionately.

"Tired..." Serenity groaned.

"We've been walking all over town asking for advice" Sesshomaru.

"Advice on what ?" Hank asked.

"What to get out mother for Mother's Day..." Inu-yasha sighed.

"I'm sending my mommy to the moon"

"REALLY !" Inu-yasha gasped in amazement.

"Yup !" Hank said. Sesshomaru fell over.

"It took a few weeks of work, but I built a rocket and we're gonna go to the moon and stay there for a day or two" the chibi genius explained.

"How ? There's no air on the moon" Sesshomaru said.

"The rocket changes into a nice air-locked house once it hits the moon. After we've stayed, it'll change back and take us home"

"That's just dandy. Now what should we get our mom ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Give her the gift of knowing she's loved. Plus some flowers" Hank said.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT ?" Sesshomaru screamed.

A tall figure appeared behind Hank suddenly. "Son...did I say you could have visitors ?" a cold female voice asked.

"It's his mom, Yuuki..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"N-no mommy..."

"Then why are your friends here...hmm ?"

"Th-they needed advice ! Honest !"

The woman's eyes were deep blue and almost lifeless, her skin was pale, and her long blonde-ish hair rested on her shoulders. If you looked past her cold expression and firmness, she was _somewhat_ loving.

"Well, as soon as you give them their advice, they must go home" Yuuki said before walking off into the shadows of the house.

"She's scary..." Serenity sniffled.

"Yeah..." Inu-yasha said, shaking off the cold feeling Yuuki left behind.

"I got it ! I have the perfect gift for your mother !" Hank said triumphantly, going into the house. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru entered and shivered.

"Is it always this cold in here ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't notice it. But I guess it's from my mommy's personality" Hank said, taking out a metal box.

"What's in there ?" the infant asked.

"A baby star"

"No way !" Inu-yasha squeaked. Hank opened the box and a bright light shone out of it. Inside as a small mass of light that sparkled majestically.

"Pretty !" Serenity giggled.

"I'll transfer it to a clear crystal box so you can see it without opening the box," the coyote demon said, carefully putting the star into a transparent box with special gloves. "But be warned. Once the star grows large enough, you'll have to set it free. But that won't happen for at least a year or two" he finished.

After taking the precious star, the trio began to leave. "Hold it" Yuuki said.

"She's gonna hurt us !" Serenity squealed. Yuuki placed a blue rose in Serenity's hand.

"Give that to your mother tomorrow" Yuuki said, an actual smile on her face. Serenity nodded and giggled a bit. With that, they finally headed for home.

(The next day)

"Happy Mother's Day, dear !" Inutaisho cheered, giving Mother a thin box.

"You're not her son, back off !" Inu-yasha shouted.

"So, I can still give my wife a gift !" Inutaisho growled. Mother opened the box and gasped.

"A pearl necklace ! Thank you, honey !" she cried, hugging Inutaisho tightly.

"Our gift is better !" Sesshomaru said while Inu-yasha gave Mother the clear box containing the infant star.

"It's a star ! How'd you get this ?"

"Uhh, the internet" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha lied.

"This has been the best Mother's Day yet ! Thank you all so very much !"

Serenity crawled over to Mother and held out the blue rose which had bloomed a bit overnight. "A flower ! That's so sweet, little one !" Mother cried, hugging Serenity tightly and kissing her forehead many times.

"Wuv you, mama !" Serenity said, pretending she didn't know how to actually talk yet.

"She talked !" Inutaisho exclaimed.

"And she gave the one gift I really wanted, a flower !" Mother laughed.

Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha looked at one another, then fell over.

"I hate irony !" Sesshomaru wailed.

The End

Maru-sha: Happy Mother's Day ! I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot of mine and I hope you send reviews ! Until next time, Sayonara !


End file.
